


Better Use of Time

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Minty “you’re friends with my roommate but they’re not home and how embarrassing that you’re here while i’m silently weeping over my break up but lets watch a movie and eat ice cream to pass time” AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Use of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me requests on tumblr any time! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Sticking his head into the apartment, Miller calls out softly, “Anyone home? Hello? Is anyone there?”

He doesn’t hear anything. So with a shrug he makes his way into what he assumes is an empty apartment. Quickly making his way towards what he knows is Murphy’s apartment, only one thought on his mind. However a sound comingfrom the living room makes him pause, head turning towards it.

Miller cautiously makes his way towards the living room hands raised in a defensive position. The sight that greets him makes his eyes widen and a smile appear on his face.Lowering his arms, Miller makes his way over to the figure huddled on the couch.

Monty Green was sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets, tears streaming down his face. All thoughts of getting Murphy the stupid amp he needed files out of his head and instead he hurries his way over to the sniffling boy.

Miller quietly whispers, “Monty? You okay? Is something wrong?”

The trembling boy jumps, turning to face Miller with teary eyes. For some reason Miller’s hand tightens into a fist and an unexplainable rage fills him. All he wants to do is hurt the person who made tears come out of Monty’s eyes.

“Oh hi Miller, Murphy is not here if you are looking for him. I think he said he was going band practice. I don’t know though.”

A gentle smile (one that only seems to come out around Monty) appears on Miller’s face and he just says, “I know Monty. I’m in the band with Murphy. Now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Miller’s shocked when Monty bursts into tears. Not knowing what to do, he just awkwardly wraps his arms around the sobbing boy trying to bring him some comfort.

Miller is even more surprised when Monty throws his arms around his shoulders in return, burrowing his head into Miller’s neck.

For a few minutes all Miller does is rub Monty’s back comfortingly and whisper reassuring words into his ear, waiting for the sobbing boy to stop crying and tell him what was wrong. Eventually Monty’s cries quiet and he pulls away from Miller, hiccuping slightly.

Glancing at the younger boy in concern Miller just continues to wait patiently, watching as Monty wipes his tears away. Taking a deep breath Monty says, “My boyfriend just broke up with me.”

Miller knew about Monty’s boyfriend, Sterling, having met the guy once or twice before. He never would have thought that Sterling would ever break up with Monty though. Monty was such an amazing guy. Anybody would be damn lucky to have him.

(Miller had immediately been attracted to Monty the minute they had met, but he had backed off as soon as he heard the other had a boyfriend already.)

Miller lets out a soft sigh before saying, “He didn’t deserve you then, Monty. Besides I had always thought he was kind of an ass. You’re better off without him.” Standing up Miller smiles down at Monty continuing on, “Now about how I go raid the freezer for ice cream and the two of us can watch cheesy movies on Netflix.”

Miller’s grin widens when he sees a small smile appear on Monty’s face and the other boy nods shyly. Monty grabs the laptop in front of him while Miller heads into the kitchen coming back minutes later, arms filled with various kinds of candy and ice cream.

He plops back down next to Monty who immediately curls into Miller’s side, head coming to rest on Miller’s shoulder. Miller just smiles before turning his head to watch the computer all the while thinking how this was a much better use of his time than band practice that was for sure.

 


End file.
